A Different Kind of Magic
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: There is magic in everything; not just a spell strung from words nor conjured power. Kuriko comes to find that there is also magic in her heart, for it continuously beats with extruding warmth for one young man alone. A man whose sought after by young magic user, Kazuki Shikimori. How long can she hide behind the excuse for want of his genes? What if he happened to fancy her, too?
1. Chapter 1

"Kuriko!" Kazuki said groggily as Kuriko drug him to the school. "Where are we going? Its 1:30 in the morning." He complained. Kuriko smiled, looking at him.

"We're investigating the growling noises." she said stopping and turning to him, looking him up and down.

"Dressed like this? Kuriko, we should at least get some clothes on." he said. She blushed slightly. He was in a long sleeve shirt and pants and she was merely wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"Fine, we'll stop by my mansion along the way." AS they approached her fence, she stopped, and smiled thoughtfully. 'Since we'll obviously have to stop by my room...i'll finally get his genes!' She inwardly smirked and smiled wide.

"Kuriko?" Kazuki said, stopping a few feet in front of her. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, its' nothing." She laughed, and continued walking. "I have some clothes for you too, so come on up." She said, smiling evily.

As they entered her luxurious home, Kauzki stopped competely.

"Wow...your place sure s big Kuriko." Kazuki sounded amazed. Kuriko smiled and leaned her back against a pillar. She crossed her arms below her chest and watched him with amusement as he looked around excitedly."I've never been in a mansion before. It must be great living here."

"Actually its really not all that good..its quiet, too spacious. To be quite honest, its rather lonely." She sighed, walking passed him. "Come on, we should get changed and head back to Aoi." Nodding, he followed her up the stairs. His eyes kept wandering around the walls; paintings everywhere. He was in awe of all the beautiful things she had.

"You sure do have alot of portraits and stuff." Laughing, she looked over at him.

"Yes i know. My grandfathers and grandmothers and ancestors are all in their own portrait."

"oh, i see. Its sure is amazing. Your house is so big it cqan fit a small village in here." Kuriko laughed again as he continued his gawking. Finally, they came to her door.

"This is my room." She smirked as she opened the door slowly, revealing a king sized bed as well as several expensive items.

"Whoa.." Kazuki said, looking around. "I can't say I've ever been in an attractive girls room before.." Kuriko smiled, knowing he hadn't meant to say that as his face turned several shades of red. With a seductive sway, Kuriko walked towards the bed, unbuttoning her shirt as she did so. "Ah..Kuriko?" She turned to him, half of her large chest exposed to him. "W-what are you doing!?" He blushed more, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he tried to step back. She stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her.

"Come on Kazuki...I have a big bed..we can do it right here right now in private." She purred as she pushed him back onto her bed. She crawled atop him, grinding her hips into his. His blush grew darker as she blushed and moaned.

"Kuriko! No!" He yelled, sliding out from beneath her. "Lets just stick to investigating Aoi." Kuriko frowned. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Oh alright then Kazuki.." She murmured, walking into her bath room. A few minutes later she came out fully dressed in black leather tight pants and a white button up sleevless shirt. Kazuki felt himself blush and turned away. She threw a pair of pants at him and he jumped, thinking she'd launched herself at him. "Why are you so jumpy Kazuki?" She asked innocently. Kazuki sighed and scratched his head, slipping on the pants over his night wear. He murmured something, his cheeks red.

"Lets just go to Aoi and get this over with." Kazuki sighed as they walked out of her house. "I don't know about you but I'd much rather just forget about it and go home." Kuriko shook her head, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to Aoi. He sighed, mumbling to himself.

"Don't be such a baby Kazuki." Kuriko purred, glancing back at him. "Aren't you getting tired of hearing that annoying growling noise all day?"

"Well yeah, but its so late and I'm tired..." Kazuki pouted, looking fragile as he rubbed his eyes. Kuriko chuckled, shaking her head.

"Suck it up Kazuki, and lets go." She winked, walking past him and out of her room. With a sigh, Kazuki followed. It was going to be one long night.

A/N: Forgive me!!! I have been sooooo busy with my other fics and school and just all kinds of stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Kazuki's head hitting the desk reverbrated throughout the for once quiet class 2-b. As if he weren't tired enough from the night before, he had to come into class just to listen to a lecture. Kazuki groaned, his eyes blood shot and baggy from his immense tiredness. The events of the night before had been somewhat a blurr to him, but he had remembered saving Kuriko from the behemoths. Kuriko, thats strange, she hadn't mugged him all morning. 'I wonder where she is..'

"So Shikimori, why are you so tired?" Nakamaru smirked, leaning over Kazuki's shoulder. "Did Kuriko finally get your genes." He teased.

"Shut up Nakamaru." Kazuki half heartedly mumbled, closing his eyes. Nakamaru's smirk widened as he stood up, yelling.

"Hey, guess who got Shikimoris' genes!" The entire class turned to glare at Kazuki, who held his hands up defensively.

"Hey! No one got my genes yet Nakamaru."

"Hah, yet!" Soem of the girls grumbled. Shrinking in his seat, Kazuki tried slipping out of the door, only to meet the chest of...

"Ah, hey Kuriko." He mumbled, looking down at her as he uunhunched his back. The blonde smiled, looking over his shoulder to the rest of the class.

"Were you going somewhere, Kazuki?" She asked, slipping her arms around his neck. Blushing madly, Kazuki tried to pull back.

"Kuriko! What are you doing!?" Backing up against the wall, he slid the class door shut.

"Calm down silly, I only wanted to thank you for saving me last night." Her eyes grew distant for a moment. "I thought I was dead, but then you used your magic to save me. I'm grateful." She smiled, pressing up against him.

"Um, ok, it wasn't a problem... you've thanked me now, you can let go of me.." He panted out, his face getting redder by the second.

"Aw, your no fun Kazuki." She pouted, sliding her hands down his chest and backing up from him.

"Where are Yuna and Rin. I haven't seen them at all today."

"Me either. I saw Rin this morning, but I haven't seen Yuna since last night when she saw us together."

Kazuki frowned, his mind once again going reverting back to the night befores activities.

_Kuriko grabbed his hand when they heard a second growl coming from the opposite hall followed by two shadows. With one hand occupied, Kazuki opened the door to a closet, pulling Kuriko inside. They heard the foot steps approaching, holding their breaths. As the door was swung open, both Kuriko and Kazuki were caught in uncompromising positions. Kuriko was pressed to Kazuki, her leg wrapped around his, their hands joined while her other hand rested on his chest. Yuna looked at the two, then scowled._

_"Kazuki.." She growled through gritted teeth. Kuriko chuckled and stepped out of the closet, standing next to Rin._

_"I would also like an explaination." Rin muttered, glancing from the two. Yuna was too angry to form an coherent words, so instead she opted to make angry sound effects at Kazuki. _

_"Come on guys, we thought you were a monster or something so we hid in the closet. We're here investigating those growling noises." Kuriko said with a wave of her hand. No sooner than Rin opened her mouth to reply, a behemoth charged through the room beside them, causing the 4 teens to look on in fear. As Rin and Yuna used their magic, Kuriko tried protecting Kazuki. However, a second beast charged out from behind them. As Rin and Yuna fell unconscious to the floor, the behemoths trapped Kuriko in one of the empty class rooms. Kazuki looked at her horrified expression. He could hear her heart beating, and most of all, he could hear the small cries for him coming from her mind. Clenching his fists, he stood in front of her and with a yell, destroyed the behemoths._

After that, Yuna was gone, and Rin stood dusting off her attire. Yuna still hadn't returned.

"I wonder where she could be. Its not like her to miss school." Kazuki's worried voice caused Kuriko to sigh. She was in competition with the other girls, if Yuna was gone, that was one less. "Maybe I should go look for her." He said, stepping past her.

"Hey, wait." Kuriko followed, "I'll help. Its not fun competing for your genes without competition." She smirked, grabbing his arm and holding it to her chest. Kazuki laughed, scratching his head. Maybe he was becoming a little too used to the girls hanging around him. Especially Kuriko.

A/N: My apologies for this chapter being so late and sooo dull. I lost my idea sketch for this story, so right now, I'm kinda trying to remember it :/ Well, its an update, and just so everyone knows, I have not given up on this story. I am currently busy with Cold November Rain, since it seems to be my most liked story, so those chapters are more of my focus right now. Not only do I have that story, but I have others as well. Yes, yes I know, I shouldn't have started so many stories, but I simply can not help myself.

no one: why not?

I'm stubborn and multitasking, deal with it.

R&R Pwease :3


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuki sighed, throwing himself down on a nearby bench. He and Kuriko had searched EVERYWHERE for Yuna. But to no avail. Just where was she? Kuriko sat beside him, leaning forward, her head in her hands.

"You'd think she wouldn't go far." Kuriko murmured, leaning Kazuki's way slightly. Kazuki nodded, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I know. She never goes far. At least not too far." Looking down, Kazuki frowned. She hadn't left, had she? No, that wasn't like her. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"She has to be somewhere Kazuki. I'm sure she just needs time to herself."

"You may be right Kuriko." Kazuki smiled. He shouldn't worry so much about Yuna. He had Kuriko right here. "Say, why don't we take a walk? I'm sure it'll do use both good to clear our heads." Kuriko smiled and nodded as he stood, offering his hand down to her. She gratefully accepted it as she placed her hand in his. Slowly, she stood beside him. As they walked, Kuriko couldn't help but constantly glance at him, wondering if he were looking at her. He caught her eye and the two smiled, deciding to break their silence. "So, how about last night?"

"Last night was pretty crazy wasn't it Kazuki?" She laughed, grabbing his arm and holding it to her chest. Kazuki nodded, looking at her as they continued to walk.

"I was lucky to get to you in time. You had me pretty scared there, Kuriko. I thought they had you for sure." Kuriko sighed, closing her eyes.

"No, I was the lucky on Kazuki. If it hadn't been for you.."

"Lets not think that way. Even if I hadn't gone with you, I'm sure I'd have sensed that you were in danger." His reassuring smile caused a small smile to creep onto her face. Indeed, she was changing. This new feeling she felt in her gut told her so. She never had butterflies around anyone before.

"You had to use your magic though, I am sorry about that Kazuki." Shaking his head, he brought up his free arm, showing her his hand.

"Anytime I can save you with these hands Kuriko, I'll do it without hesitation."

"But why at the exspense of your own life?"

"Because your important to me." His face reddened. "You all are important to me, that is." He laughed nervously. Kuriko raised her brow, cocking her head as they stopped in front of a fountain. She opened her mouth to reply when Yuna stepped out from behind the fountain.

"Ah, Yuna!" Kazuki said, blushing as he looked at her. Yuna smiled, tilting her head.

"Sorry I worried you Kazuki." She smiled. "Kuriko, get away from my husband!"

Kuriko grinned, jumping back and conjuring a spell.

"Your husband? I'm afraid he'll be mine, Yuna!"

And things were normal.

A/N: Again, I'm busy with Cold November Rain, sorry guys.


End file.
